


Not the Girlfriend Experience

by zvi



Category: Glee
Genre: Character of Color, Dark Agenda Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not gonna see it just by looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Girlfriend Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanata (kyuuketsukirui)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/gifts).



"You're not gonna see it just by looking," says Mercedes.

Tina turns around, casually, like she wasn't trying to see a connection or a spark or something between Brittany and Santana. "You've been looking, too?" she asks. She hasn't been able to spot anything; they're just getting books out of their lockers like anybody else.

"No, but," Mercedes shrugs, "they're not dating. It's just sex."

"But why?" asks Tina. She steps in closer to Mercedes, keeps her voice low. It's not her secret—hell, she's not sure it _is_ a secret, since Brittany told half the glee club in a single phone call. But it still feels like something she can't talk about, doesn't want people to hear her saying.

Mercedes shrugs. "People have sex for a lot of different reasons, Tina. Easy access. No babies. Whatever." She closes her locker and looks directly at Tina for the first time. "You thinking about coming out?"

Tina pulls back and bumps her head on her own locker door. "Coming out as _what_?"

Mercedes just raises an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know," she swallows, "I don't know if I've got anything to come out _as_."

"Uh huh," says Mercedes. "Well, you've already got the look, girl."

Tina rolls her eyes. "Thanks."

Mercedes shrugs again. "How come you don't know?"

Tina shrugs back, doesn't say anything. "It's not like there's a deadline I have to pick by."

"I don't care," says Mercedes. "It's not like I want to fuck you."

That stings, and Tina lets out a little growl. "Not like they're lining up at your door," she snaps.

Mercedes laughs, and it's a pretty nasty laugh. "You'd be surprised how many stupid fucks in this school think I'm open for just sex." She pulls her backpack up on her shoulder. "Not looking for the girlfriend experience, though." She walks away without looking back.

Tina looks across the hall again, at Brittany and Santana. Brittany's grinning at something and Santana's rolling her eyes pretty hard. They look happy.

She wonders if they are.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love a story where Rachel is a trans girl. In canon she sometimes gets called "it" or "that thing" and that sort of dehumanising language would fit right in if she were trans. If you went with this idea, you could write a story set in the present or write something about her as a little kid. If you don't want to write about Rachel as trans, I would prefer not to get a story about her at all, since she gets a huge amount of canon time. Instead, you could write about Mercedes or Tina, who get hardly any time at all. I'd love to see Mercedes expanded to something beyond the sassy fat black girl stereotype and I'd love to see Tina get characterised at all. She barely speaks in canon. I could also go for a story about Kurt, though he's definitely last on the list. My Yuletide letter is here: http://kanata.dreamwidth.org/123147.html


End file.
